


Спокойной ночи, мистер Динозавр

by Raona



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Detective, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: Человек с головой динозавра, сидящий напротив, кивает ему, побуждая продолжать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на One Piece Pairings Battle 2016 для команды Дрейк/Ло.

Звучит щелчок кнопки, и Дрейк произносит:  
— Вчера за обедом я смотрел, как ест какой-то мужчина.  
Первая волна раннего осеннего заката опаляет улицы и стёкла высоток. Свет просачивается внутрь, тусклой пыльной вуалью опускается на мебель и всех, кто внутри.  
Человек с головой динозавра, сидящий напротив, кивает ему, побуждая продолжать.  
Голова, огромная и уродливая, кажется, вот-вот упадёт ему на колени.  
— Стейк был слабой прожарки, столик был через один от меня, — говорит Дрейк. — Я чувствовал его запах, будто он лежит в моей тарелке. Я уже доел свой обед, но заказал ещё одну порцию, потому что почувствовал жуткий голод.  
В комнате, потопленной в оттенках оранжевого, душно и влажно, как в настоящих джунглях. Папоротники и драцены, гнездящиеся повсюду в пузатых глиняных горшках, гигантские доисторические пихты и пальмы шкафов осеняют их тенью мезозойской эры.  
— А на прошлой неделе, в метро, я столкнулся с одним из своих студентов, — рассказывает Дрейк, пытаясь расслабиться, распластаться по огромному креслу, в котором сидит. — Был час пик, совсем не протолкнуться. Он стоял прямо передо мной, в руках была книга, я мог запросто увидеть, что он читает. И я...  
Он останавливается, сцепляет руки на груди и молчит, подбирая слова.  
— И вы?.. — повторяет за ним глухо голова динозавра. — Что вы почувствовали?  
Свет падает на правую половину головы, левая же остаётся в тени. Неподвижный пластиковый глаз отсвечивает красным.  
— Я захотел его укусить, — отвечает Дрейк; сказанное вслух звучит так нелепо, что он отворачивается. — Чтобы съесть. Мне вдруг показалось, что он выглядит и пахнет как пища.  
Тропики вокруг него пылают, пыль клубится в солнечных лучах словно пепел. Царство плотоядных ящеров, пока не подозревающих, что вскоре они обрастут шерстью и перьями, безвозвратно превращаясь в прошлое.  
— Есть что-то, что вы ещё хотите рассказать? — спрашивает голова вымершей ящерицы, нелепая и резиновая.  
И Дрейк, не удержавшись, говорит:  
— Только то, что иногда сомневаюсь в подлинности вашей медицинской лицензии.

 

Спущенный курок освобождает шептало, шептало освобождает боёк, боёк бьёт по капсюлю патрона — происходит взрыв, выталкивающий пулю из ствола пистолета.   
Происходит выстрел.   
— Триггер, — говорит Трафальгар. — Работает так же. Только ваш выстрел будет длиться и длиться.   
В конечном итоге, человек всегда часть спускового механизма.   
Сама пластичная и опасная.   
— Можно сказать, мы ищем вашего стрелка, — говорит Трафальгар.   
Сегодня на нём ещё нет идиотской резиновой головы. Зато есть крошечный порез от бритвы на правой щеке, лопнувшие капилляры и неправильно примятый, вздыбленный клок волос на затылке — когда не поворачивается, не видно.  
Беспокойная ночь, доктор?  
Он просит не называть его доктором, потому что это дистанцирует и мешает установлению связи, и тут же выдаёт отстранённо, ковыряя ручкой планшет, «мистердиез» вместо его имени.  
Дрейк запоминает его рукопожатие — сухое, прохладное, длинные пальцы хирургическим инструментом обхватывают его ладонь, но сжимают без силы. Мелькают чернильные тени татуировок, стекая в рукава. Не знай он, кого видит перед собой, принял бы его за студента-медика, перебравшего перед экзаменом кофеина и стимуляторов. Его координаты что-то забыли в записных книжках сразу трёх человек, чьему мнению Дрейк привык доверять, и, если верить слухам, даже самого Будды. Не будь это так, он бы и не пытался присмотреться.  
Возраст выдают морщины на нижнем веке и в уголках глаз, они всегда появляются первыми.  
— ...чтобы спросить у него, почему он выстрелил, — говорит Трафальгар.  
Дрейк всеми своими двумя метрами роста чувствует себя неуместно болтающимся в огромном кресле, натянутая кожа устало поскрипывает и вздыхает под его задницей. Такое не купишь в «Икее», но на фаната антикварных лавок доктор Трафальгар не похож. Эклектик, нонконформист и трудоголик. Борозды теней под глазами делают его похожим на больного хронической усталостью.   
— Постарайтесь вспомнить точно, — просит он. — Когда и почему вы решили, что что-то идёт не так?  
После выстрела курок автоматически встаёт на место, готовый к следующему.   
Когда был первый?  
Возможно, за шестнадцать минут до допроса.  
Если не присматриваться, кажется, что её руки и рот вымазаны черникой. Фиолетовый до черноты сок на её ладошках, коленках и щиколотках, тёмные разводы ягодной крови вместо румянца на щеках.  
Она отвечает на все вопросы, которые ей задаёт Дрейк, глядя в пол, в одну точку, её голос звучит приветливо, как перекрученная колкой струна. Когда он повторяет вопрос про имя человека, который приводил их в Дом Уу, она застывает комком серой глины и падает вперёд, скатывается ему под ноги — Дрейк не успевает протянуть руки, удивиться, отреагировать, вникнуть в реальность происходящего.   
Она вылизывает пол и повторяет:  
— Извините, пожалуйста, я всё исправлю.   
Вылизывает и повторяет.  
Синяки очень похожи на черничный сок.  
В боевой обстановке Дрейку хватает пары секунд, чтобы принять решение, прицелиться и выстрелить. Сейчас он сидит неподвижно, глядя на девочку из Дома Уу, на её глиняную тонкую спину и огромные чёрные синяки на щиколотках, и ничего не может сделать. Страх сковывает его гравитационной неотвратимостью, тяжестью вещей бессмысленных настолько же, насколько древних.   
Маленькая девочка в черничном соке и шесть её выживших сестёр, как слепые котята из одного помёта — отличить можно только по пятнам.   
Ей же даже десяти нет.  
Ей нет десяти лет, а на ней нет живого места от побоев.  
Или же всё-таки в допросной, когда Дрейк спрашивает Канаду Вуда, сколько ещё таких домов существует по всей стране.   
— Это большой бизнес, пёсик, — улыбается ему Канада тридцатью одним с половиной зубом. — Очень большой, не по ваше рыло.  
— Имя того, кому принадлежат дома, — произносит Дрейк монохромными обертонами раздаточного автомата.   
Ещё немного, и он выплюнет в лицо уёбка жестяную банку.  
— Пососи хуй, — продолжает улыбаться Канада.   
Взгляд цепляется за обломанный зуб.  
— Вы ничего мне не сможете сделать, я ваш единственный источник информации, — улыбается он. — Эти маленькие сучки ничего не скажут, их хорошо выучили молчать.  
Дрейк поднимается из-за стола, и где-то внутри него скрипят пружины, несмазанные железные суставы, рессоры поют грустную песню о подавленных эмоциях. Канада Вуд всё ещё лыбится самоуверенно, но когда ладонь Дрейка ложится металлическим холодом на его затылок, растерянность проступает на его лице, как красное на лакмусе.  
Гнев жжёт его, Дрейк чувствует на губах горький привкус пепла, оставшегося от его внутренностей.  
Он опускает голову в стол, и голова разбрызгивает по поддельному дереву клубничные кляксы.  
И снова.  
И ещё раз.  
И ещё.  
Кровавый жемчуг выбитых зубов клацает об пол. Угол, об который он бьёт его, похож на таблички с тестом Роршаха. Дрейк поднимает голову ублюдка и видит дельфинов, резвящихся в туше кита. Опускает и поднимает снова — торчащий из раздробленных рёбер топор. Яблоко из червей. Осколки хрустального гроба в лице Белоснежки.   
Опускает и поднимает.  
Когда его хватают за плечи и ласково матом просят выйти покурить, Дрейк уверен в одном: никогда в жизни он не делал более правильной вещи.  
Курит за него Смокер. Сигарета вздрагивает, пока он стачивает её кончик синей иглой пьезы, затягиваясь, перекидывает её из угла рта в угол.  
— Мы с Хиной как-то на спор пошли на выставку современного искусства. Там был манекен с пуговицами вместо глаз, — говорит Смокер, провожая дымный иероглиф. Он выдыхает носом, становясь похожим на мультяшного разозлившегося пса на секунду. — Так вот, ты больше такое лицо не делай.   
— Какое? — переспрашивает Дрейк.  
Липкое ощущение автомата, который кто-то дёргает за рычаг, всё ещё опутывает его прозрачной плёнкой, через которую мир кажется немного пластиковым.  
— Как у того манекена, — отвечает Смокер, стряхивая половину сигареты себе на ботинки.  
Липкое. Рукав в крови, красное на чёрном и уже почти холодное. Дрейк комкает бесполезную изгвазданную салфетку в руке. Говорят, каждый коп должен знать хотя бы один верный способ свести пятна крови с одежды.   
Говорят, то же самое говорят про убийц.  
Или может быть, всё становится очевидно через неделю, во время новой облавы на продавцов конфет — так называют в Домах тех, кто следит за детьми и «одалживает» их. Одна из девочек начинает говорить, и Канада проковыривает себе сонную артерию пластиковой вилкой. Утром его находят, белого и тихого, победно улыбающегося остатком зубов.   
— Вы никогда не замечали за собой раньше склонности к насилию? — спрашивает Трафальгар.  
Дрейк качает головой, в ней эхом перекатываются выстрелы.   
По ногам, два раза в ключицу, возле локтя правой, снова в ноги. Он неспешно идёт по кровавому следу и придавливает ползущего к земле, наступив на простреленное плечо, целится под сладкий вой, полный боли, и во рту у него пересыхает, знакомое пламя лижет жаждой горло.   
Дрейк не любит насилие, он убил лишь однажды и это не было его выбором, не принесло ему ни удовольствия, ни покоя.  
Но стоя над тем человеком, глядя на него прицелом и ритмично надавливая на рану, пока он не вырубается от боли, Дрейк задыхается необратимостью происходящего: как выгнившую начинку тыквы, его раскроют не сразу, лишь в канун Дня Всех Святых, вспоров ножом толстую корку и вывалив наружу осклизлую труху. Страх колышется мутным илом вновь, обрисовывая очертания чего-то знакомого, тёмного, медленно оседая.   
Дрейк убирает оружие.

 

Привычку носить перчатки Ло отмечает сразу. В первый раз, после вопроса, Дрейк снимает их и кладёт на стол перед собой.   
«Я вожу мотоцикл, — поясняет он. — Дешевле и удобнее, чем машину, безопаснее, чем метро».  
Когда он улыбается, губы остаются практически неподвижны. Ло тут же цепляется за это, отметив для себя перчатки как временно разрешённое.   
«Когда вы в последний раз смеялись?» — спрашивает Ло.  
Удивление и интерес мелькают на лице Дрейка тенями. Пунктирность его эмоций настораживает.  
«Не помню, — отвечает он. — Я рассказал вам, что испытываю голод при виде людей, а вас интересует, как часто я смеюсь?»  
Он не верит ему и в него: с того самого момента, как перешагивает порог и здоровается, Дрейк смотрит со смесью недоверия и почти брезгливого интереса, едва различимой в общей флегматичной холодности. Большая часть попыток Ло без давления пробиться за неё похожа на попытки слепого рассмотреть чужое лицо пальцами, касающимися гладкой прохладной маски.   
Самое отвратительное в его работе — полное бесправие в выражении собственных эмоций. Это непрофессионально и вредно, и он чувствует себя супермоделью перед огромной коробкой шоколада. «Не навреди», — написано крупным шрифтом на ней.  
«О проблемах человека в человеке говорит абсолютно всё», — замечает Ло, стараясь, чтобы голос не звучал слишком сухо.   
Самому ему кажется, что языком он ворочает перекати-поле.   
Три встречи спустя Дрейк перестаёт снимать перчатки.  
На сегодняшнюю, пятую, из-под них торчит край чего-то белого. Ло стоит небольшого усилия оторвать взгляд и посмотреть на самого Дрейка.  
— Я видел его в зеркале, — сообщает тот после долгого молчания.  
Бледнее и острее обычного, он похож на поздоровавшегося с призраком. Он не смотрит на Ло, он вообще никуда не смотрит, сведя беспокойно к переносице брови. Опустив на мгновение глаза к собственным рукам, поправляет перчатку и, кажется, только тогда замечает присутствие Ло, будто пришёл сюда поговорить с пустотой и некстати наткнулся на живого человека.   
— Похоже на эту вашу идиотскую маску, только... — Дрейк осекается, облизывает губы и вдруг кривит их в нервном оскале. — Это был я.  
Диафрагма слабеет, груз внутренностей, сбившихся комком, перемешавшихся, давит, Ло ощущает это недолго, но остро. Большая красивая коробка с надписью «Не навреди» открывается и закрывается.  
— Что у вас с руками? — спрашивает Ло. Не дожидаясь ответа, всплывает с места и требовательно тянется раскрытой ладонью вверх. — Покажите.  
Дрейк слушается не сразу, долго гипнотизируя линии жизни.  
— Разбил зеркало и заработал пару царапин, — отвечает он, так и не сняв перчатку.   
Ло повторяет:  
— Покажите.  
Медленно, дёргая поочерёдно каждый кончик пальца, Дрейк избавляется от перчатки, обнажая белую перевязь бинтов. На костяшках проступают розовые пятна.  
Аптечка никак не находится, заставляя Ло пару раз скрипнуть зубами. Ему не нравится происходящее с Дрейком, ещё более ему не нравится происходящее с ним самим.   
— Вы говорили, ваш отец тоже работал в полиции, — говорит он, переворачивая содержимое шкафа. — Почему он ушёл?  
Томограф не обнаруживает в голове Дрейка ровным счётом ничего примечательного, Ло не обнаруживает, за что там нужно уцепиться. Домашнее насилие Дрейк отрицает не колеблясь, как и излишне острую реакцию на убийство человека. «Это было давно, — говорит он, пожимая плечами. — Если бы я не смирился с этой частью своей работы сразу, я был бы вынужден уйти в преподавание намного раньше».   
Здесь и сейчас Дрейк отвечает:  
— Честно говоря, я плохо помню. Он никогда не считал нужным объясняться о причинах того, что делает. Почему бросил работу, он тоже не говорил.   
Аптечка находится в самом нижнем отделе, Ло вспоминает, что сам затолкал её туда вместе с канцелярским ножом, которым ему порезали руку.   
В себе же Ло не нравятся попытки принять всё ближе, чем положено.  
— Его пристрелил какой-то обдолбок, которого он посадил.   
Голос Дрейка звучит рассеянно. Обернувшись, Ло наблюдает, как он сжимает смотанный бинт.  
Кисть действительно рассажена мелкими глубокими порезами, как раз там, где должна была соприкоснуться со стеклом. Но внимательнее всего Ло рассматривает не их, а глубокие шершавые полосы, кое-где сдирающие кожу до мяса. Округлые, ровные, такие, какие могли бы остаться от ногтей.   
— Что это? — спрашивает Ло.  
Капельки антисептика влажно поблёскивают на воспалённой коже, выламывая крошечные радуги в себя.  
Дрейк трёт переносицу, свободной рукой скрывая лицо.  
— Чешуя, — отвечает он.

 

Перетащив всё до последней коробки в дом, они остаются на крыльце. Предгрозовая густая влажность баюкает гаснущий вечер, воздух едва движим, крыши, остывая, переговариваются стуком, словно дождь уже пошёл.   
— Забрал свою Годзиллу из ремонта? — спрашивает Смокер, глядя на соседских детей, пытающихся запустить воздушного змея.   
Безвольное бумажное тело волочится за колёсами велосипеда, счёсывая бока об асфальт.  
Он стучит по донышку пачки пальцем, вытряхивая сигарету. Слишком сильно — вытряхивает две, одна едва не выпадает.  
— Прекрати его так называть, — говорит Дрейк, поймав её и забрав себе.  
Смокер провожает его движение изогнутой удивлённо бровью и, подкурив, передаёт зажигалку. Она ложится в ладонь гладким боком, не успевшим сохранить чужое тепло.   
Дрейк не курил с самой Академии, но и там продержался недолго — раздражала постепенно нарастающая привычка и запах от вещей. Чужие отчего-то не казались такими вонючими, а может, дело было в том, что он навсегда и сразу смирился с существованием Смокера поблизости, курившего на износ. Иногда Дрейк подозревал, новые лёгкие висят у того в шкафу между парадной формой, клонами белых рубашек и пятью парами джинс.   
— Он огромный, зелёный, шумит как хреновина, способная уничтожить пол-Нью-Йорка, и приехал из Японии, — говорит Смокер и улыбается. — Это идеальное для него название.  
Дрейк слышит эту шутку сотый раз и сотый раз усмехается. Вертит сигарету в руках, разглядывая рыжую табачную крошку.  
— Нет, не забрал ещё, — отвечает он. — Времени не было.   
Злость вспенивается пепельным горячим облаком, короткой вспышкой, тут же укладываясь обратно — куцый хвост отбушевавшего.   
Повисая в воздухе, разговор наливается тяжестью, чернеет, как ползущая на них с востока туча.  
— Как тебе твой доктор? — интересуется Смокер, не поворачиваясь.  
Змей, порядком уже истерпевший, попадает в водосточную решётку деревянной хрупкой костью и трещит. Дети выкрикивают что-то, собираясь вокруг него.  
Дрейк воскрешает в памяти фантомное прикосновение пальцев, едва клюнувших ладонь.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что он купил лицензию под мостом за четвертак. Никогда ещё не видел человека, так... профессионально имитирующего безразличие, — говорит он, щёлкая зажигалкой. — Он странный. Но старается.   
Дым скатывается в лёгкие горячим царапучим клубком, с непривычки Дрейк глухо кашляет, выпуская его обратно.  
— Ты уверен, что это действительно тебе необходимо?   
Смокер тушит докуренную сигарету в опустевшей пивной банке и смотрит на него, открыто, пристально; это единственный вопрос, заданный им сегодня, ответ на который ему действительно нужен.  
На руке остаётся тёмная крапина пепла. Дрейк пытается стереть её пальцем, но она не исчезает, словно въевшаяся ожогом.   
Он не рассказывает Смокеру подробностей, тот не требует, но они слишком давно знакомы, чтобы вовсе не говорить об этом.   
Он не может вывалить на него вот так «я превращаюсь в животное, кажется». Не сейчас, по крайней мере.  
— Уверен, — кивает он, щурясь от дыма, и просит: — Только держи меня в курсе всего. Я вернусь, и мы найдём этого уёбка.  
Смокер уходит за четверть часа до того, как чёрное тело грозы истекает дождём в ложбины улиц. Поломанный змей уже через полчаса кружит и беспомощно тычется в сломавшую его решётку.  
На руке появляется ещё одно пятно, в сумраке оно отливает зелёным, похожее на крупную родинку.   
За ним следующее, совсем рядом. Шершавое на ощупь, объёмное.  
Потом ещё одно.

 

— ...а когда я хлопну три раза, вы очнётесь. Ясно?  
— Да.  
Каждый человек в какой-то момент свято верит, что чем больше таблеток он примет, тем быстрее вылечится. Катая между ладоней пустой пузырёк из-под плацебо, Ло смотрит на Дрейка, на подрагивающие веки и ровное дыхание, так похожее на дыхание спящего.  
Когда Дрейк возвращает его, выглядит виноватым. То ли за это маленькое пустое свидетельство слабости духа, то ли за то, чем закончилась их последняя встреча. Возможно, за всё сразу.  
— Расскажите, как вы провели эту неделю, — просит Ло.  
У Ло бывали разные клиенты. Одна даже пыталась порезать его тем самым ножом для бумаг, который теперь лежит рядом с аптечкой. После этого Ло начал прятать все опасные вещи подальше. В тот момент, когда Дрейк нависает над ним, опираясь искорёженными руками о стол, Ло думает о том, какая это ерунда на самом деле. Он заставляет себя не вспоминать один из первых сеансов и прохладный тихий голос, описывающий выбитые зубы и кровавые пятна, остающиеся на полировке. Не думает о сотрясении мозга и переломе челюсти.  
«Ты бесполезен», — говорит Дрейк, его злость, холодная и массивная, ледяным торосом сдавливает Ло.   
Он не кричит, просто повышает голос, но в сравнении с обычным его тоном это кажется верхом эмоционального регистра.   
Ло не находит ничего лучше, чем спросить: «Помимо гнева вы чувствуете сейчас голод?». Лицо плохо слушается его.  
Дрейк звонит на следующий день и долго извиняется. Где-то на заднем фоне шумит улица, смеются дети и свистит чайник. Ло кивает телефонной трубке.  
Он не так уж неправ на самом деле, думает Ло.  
Дрейк вздыхает даже в трансе тяжело, слабо хмурится.  
— Пересматривал архивы, — произносит он. — Дело Домов Уу.   
О работе он говорит мало, но, насколько понимает Ло, до того, как Дрейк попал к нему, они нашли сеть рабовладельческих притонов с едва ли не сектантским уклоном.   
— То, что случилось с этими детьми, вас сильно беспокоит? — спрашивает Ло.  
Дрейк в ответ молчит, застыв. Дыхание сбивается.  
— С вами происходило что-то подобное? — закидывает удочку в ту же сторону Ло.  
И снова молчание в ответ.  
— Вы помните, вы должны отвечать на мои вопросы, — напоминает он.  
— Да.  
Невольно Ло подбирается в кресле. Протянув руку, проверяет пульс — тот часто бьётся в кончики пальцев. Дрейк не двигается и кажется вовсе окаменевшим, как скелет в музее естественной истории, истощённое напоминание собственного прошлого.  
— С кем был ваш первый секс? — решает Ло зайти с другой стороны.   
Он всё ещё держит руку на его пульсе, но и без того заметно, что тема Дрейка беспокоит мало.  
— Не помню её имени, не спросил, — отвечает он, слабая улыбка растекается по его губам. — У неё была интересная татуировка на спине, чуть пониже шеи. Мне нравятся татуировки.  
Ло смотрит на собственные руки и выбитое чернилами «смерть» на пальцах — напоминание о том, что когда-то он мечтал стать хирургом, как и отец. Даже отучился два года, а потом понял, что некоторые вещи влияют слишком неизгладимо.   
Как-то Дрейк отвечает ему очередным вопросом на вопрос: «Почему вы выбрали эту работу?»  
«Когда мне было тринадцать, меня украл один псих, — рассказывает Ло. — И год таскался со мной по всей стране. Он говорил, что найдёт для меня лекарство. С тех пор я решил, что хочу, чтобы таких, как он, было как можно меньше». Дрейк, конечно же, не верит ему, Ло не пытается переубедить. Он улыбается, вспоминая, как Кора упорно водил его по врачам, не веря, что Ло совершенно здоров. Тогда, в тринадцать, ему не было страшно. Кора был странным взрослым, был психом, они ограбили несколько магазинов и жили целую неделю в палатке у моря, пока их всё-таки не поймали. Это были самые лучшие приключения в его жизни.  
— Есть что-то, что вы скрываете? — спрашивает Ло, едва не вздохнув вслух.  
Это уже больше похоже на отчаяние. Слишком большой разброс, и Дрейк может...  
— Мне нравятся татуировки, — повторяет он. — Мне нравится Трафальгар.  
«Я не хочу этого знать», — думает Ло, тяжело сглотнув.  
— Татуировки на руках, хочу увидеть остальные, — говорит Дрейк. — Хочу его трахнуть. В этом кресле будет...  
«Я не хочу этого знать», — продолжает одиноко метаться внутри его черепной коробки, ставшей единовременно пустой и тёмной. Ло оседает в кресло бескостным мешком.  
Кровь шумит в голове океаническим прибоем, он провожает взглядом кончик языка, когда Дрейк облизывает губы, и ощущает, что собственные рот и глотка совершенно сухие. Джинсовая ткань больно сжимает член и отяжелевшие яйца.  
Он не хочет ничего знать и чувствовать.  
Он должен дать сигнал, и всё прекратится.  
Простая последовательность, три хлопка, но он не двигается, продолжая слушать, как —   
— ... он садится мне на колени и медленно опускается на мой хер, — говорит Дрейк, уголки его губ поднимаются, обнажая зубы, обнажая мечтательную ухмылку.  
Дрейк в сознании, мистер Диез Дрейк, сдержанный, флегматичный, уделяющий самоконтролю львиную долю внимания, никогда бы не сказал всего этого. Никаких намёков, чересчур долгих взглядов, неловкостей, двусмысленных жестов, ничего, что выходило бы за рамки.  
Ло, оглушённый и обездвиженный возбуждением, представляет, как всё это время, каждую встречу, где-то внутри, незаметно для самого себя, Дрейк проделывает это с ним раз за разом.  
Раскладывает на письменном столе, закидывая ноги Ло себе на плечи.  
Придавливает всем весом к полу, так что у Ло разъезжаются колени с каждым толчком.  
Трахает его, подхватив под задницу, прижав к стене, заставляя Ло плотно обхватить его талию ногами.  
В голове Ло, в бушующей стихии, терпят крушение здравый смысл и самообладание. Он беспомощно ёрзает в кресле, пытаясь дышать реже и глубже, но сбивается, глядя на то, как Дрейк сжимает подлокотники кресла, когда говорит:  
— ...облизать всего, везде, под коленями, бёдра, живот, везде, шея, лицо, каждую татуировку.  
Его голос мягкий и чуть хриплый, его рот — хищный, влажный, горячий, Ло давится воздухом, представляя всё вслед за его словами.  
Дрейк запрокидывает голову, из-за этого кажется, что глаза полуприкрыты и наблюдают за ним.  
Мимолётная иллюзия отрезвляет Ло ровно настолько, чтобы нервно одёрнуть рубашку и хлопнуть в ладоши три раза.  
— Мы закончили на сегодня, — говорит он сонно моргающему Дрейку.  
Звуки, вываливающиеся из его рта, напоминают Ло разваренную кашу. Он спешно ретируется к столу, что-то говорит ещё, цедя сквозь зубы, и почти силком выпихивает Дрейка за дверь, соврав, что скоро к нему придёт следующий клиент, буквально с минуты на минуту.  
— Всё действительно в порядке?  
Дрейк останавливается в дверях, как каменная глыба, которую Ло никогда не сдвинуть с места. Внимательно смотрит на него сверху вниз. Лицо выражает крайнюю степень недоверия, а ресницы у него тёмные, почти каштановые, и если присмотреться, то можно разглядеть почти прозрачные крапины веснушек на скулах.  
Ло ломает так, словно из него высосали весь воздух и немилосердная тяжесть атмосферы сейчас расплющит его.  
— Всё в порядке, — заверяет он.  
Закрыв дверь, Ло возвращается и долго смотрит на лежащий на столе диктофон, так и не выключенный, фиксирующий остывающую тишину.

 

Гудки в трубке кричат протяжно и долго, сминаясь постепенно в один длинный пульсирующий звук.  
Он набирает номер дважды прежде чем этот звук трескается на том конце, разорванный контактом, поднятой трубкой. Голос выныривает из этой трещины с долгим выдохом.  
— Я — динозавр, — сообщает Дрейк трубке.  
После литра крепкого солодового это звучит почти не так по-идиотски, как в момент, когда Дрейк говорит это своему отражению.  
Зеркало в спальне он забыл завесить, да и вовсе плохо помнит, когда там ночевал последний раз, но сегодня, проходя мимо приоткрытой двери, ловит краем глаза мелькнувший силуэт. Уставший мозг дёргает его — всё же, хорошо, что он сдал оружие и ушёл, было бы паршиво, начни он палить в зеркало. Дрейк подходит к нему, к серой глади с куском потолка в ней, разворачивает к себе и смотрит.  
— И вам доброй ночи, мистер Диез, — отвечает ему трубка.  
Трафальгар со сна хриплый, как статика подпрыгивающей на виниле иглы, уходящая мягкой вспышкой в солнечное сплетение. Дрейк жмурится и пытается срочно выдумать, что сказать ещё. После литра солодового это довольно сложно, особенно так, чтобы не как в прошлый раз.  
Разворачивает и смотрит, и на секунду горло перехватывает спазмом. Быстро отпускает. Она даже в зеркале, уже выше локтей и лижет ключицы, твёрдая зелёная корка, покрывающая его руки. Дрейк рад уже тому, что лицо пока его собственное.  
Чешуи нет, он знает это. Это галлюцинация, воображение, ошибка в нём самом, но ручку держать всё же неудобно — отросшие огрубевшие когти, чёрные, остро впиваются в ладонь, и никакое понимание эти когти не развоплотит.   
— С вами всё в порядке? — спрашивает Трафальгар, шуршит, отворачиваясь и пряча зевок.  
Дрейк представляет, как пальцы прикрывают широко открытый рот.   
«Ешь», — написано на них.  
Потом Дрейк смотрит на комод и оставленную неделю назад Смокером коробку. В самой коробке стопка архивной макулатуры и свежие распечатки, на коробке — бутылка виски.   
«С таблетками нельзя», — возражает Дрейк.  
Он неловко комкает руки, одетый в свитер, хотя на улице ещё тепло.  
«А ты не пей с таблетками», — пожимает плечами Смокер и уходит, забыв свои сигареты на столе.   
Дрейк забирает распечатки к себе в гостиную, в бумажный развал, неопознанную географию скомканной одежды, пледов и реликтовых захоронений коробок из-под китайской еды под диваном. Выкуривает одну сигарету, читая, вторую крошит в остывший кофе, потом смотрит на грубые зелёные пластины, покрывающие его руки, водит по ним пальцами, выщупывая реальность, и, не найдя, напивается в одиночестве.  
— В порядке. Насколько в... моём случае это можно назвать «в порядке», — отвечает наконец Дрейк, шаря рукой по полу в поисках бутылки. — Просто свински пьян. Простите.   
Допив до половины, он вытягивается на диване, сбросив с него всё, и долго перебирает телефонную книгу.  
Каждый раз он проворачивает в голове диалог, на каждое имя.  
«Привет, как дела?»  
«Отлично, как у тебя?»  
«Замечательно, вот, недавно начал превращаться в динозавра.»  
На пятом контакте Дрейк пьяно смеётся в тишину, с улицы ему поддакивают клаксон и кошка.   
Он даже напиться и поговорить ни с кем не может.  
Он долбаная вымирающая ящерица-переросток.  
Однажды его кости вылижут до белизны и повесят в каком-нибудь пыльном углу музея.  
Потом он доматывает контакты до «Т» и вспоминает, что существует только один человек, которому он может это рассказать.   
Потом случается сейчас:  
— Ничего страшного, — говорит Трафальгар, то ли горло, то ли трубка всё ещё дразнит тёплой виниловой хрипотцой, пылинки в оранжевом золотом столбе, пожар в мезозойской эре. И неожиданно предлагает, нанизав короткую паузу: — Хотите, я приеду?  
Дрейк щупает своё лицо, обводит контур шершавыми пальцами. Поднимает руку и рассматривает их.  
— Если только привезёте ещё бутылку. И ту маску, — отвечает он со смешком. — Общество порицает межвидовые связи.  
Трафальгар молчит, долго, так долго, что под рёбрами вспухает ком иголок, и Дрейк вспоминает — надо дышать.   
— Я снова наговорил вам чего-то в тот раз? — спрашивает он, едва не запнувшись от спешки. Нащупывает, наконец, бутылку, поднимает и смотрит, кривясь. — Скажите честно.  
Забросив её с отвращением в неопознанное сплетение ткани, Дрейк трёт лицо.  
Если он сейчас пропьёт единственного человека, с которым может разговаривать, это будет.  
Дерьмово.  
Как в прошлый раз, когда он наорал на него.  
— Нет, ничего такого, что мне было бы неприятно слышать, — отвечает Трафальгар.  
Дрейк чувствует, как размякает одеревеневшая в напряжении спина.

 

В первую минуту он принимает его за новую галлюцинацию. Одной больше, одной меньше, с этой хотя бы Дрейк мог бы поговорить. Раззявленная собственная пасть по ночам на контакт идти не желает, хоть и проходит быстро — пару зевков, протереть глаза, смахнуть сухим языком горечь таблетки.  
Выходя из университета, он перехватывает покрепче папки и идёт на стоянку.  
Трафальгар всё ещё там, сидит, оседлав байк, впившись в блестящие бока коленями, голенями, бёдрами сжимая тёмный изгиб искусственной кожи.  
Дрейк едва не тянется потрогать — настоящий или нет, но даже если нет, опыт говорит в нём, что все лгут, всё лжёт, даже собственные глаза и руки.  
— А если бы он оказался не моим? — спрашивает, не глядя запихивая всё лишнее в сумку. — Откуда вы узнали?  
— Следил за вами, — признаётся Трафальгар, перекидывая ногу и поднимаясь.  
В выхваченном из черноты рубашки треугольнике кожи изгибается незнакомый чернильный край, крадётся к ключицам. Дрейка вдруг накрывает беспросветно плотным слоем ватных волн, изолирует на секунду в лишённой кислорода духоте. Качнувшись, он хватает запах чего-то полынного, вязкого, чем от Трафальгара пахло в прошлый раз, когда Дрейк сорвался и наорал, и наклонялся так близко, что едва не лбом упёрся в лоб.   
— Хотел, чтобы вы кое на что посмотрели, — говорит Трафальгар и делает шаг назад, кадык плавно проходится вверх-вниз. — Если я правильно думаю, это поможет вам куда лучше таблеток.   
Дрейк медленно двигает головой за ним вслед — вверх-вниз. Только когда отпускает, осмысливает сказанное.  
Они едут сначала до окраин, потом в совсем гнилые районы, возле греющих в последней теплоте кирпичные брюха заводов. Трафальгар показывает уверенно, словно не то родился здесь, не то провёл долгие часы. Наконец они останавливаются у детской площадки — клетки, точнее, порванные ячейки рабицы, чьё-то вывернутое наружу железное мясо, одинокое баскетбольное кольцо, проржавевшее и непригодное. И в самом углу — он.  
Динозавр.  
В рыжине и грязи, с дырой в ноге, большой дырой.   
Трафальгар, вынырнув из-за его спины, шагает туда, к нему, уверенно.  
— Пойдёмте, — говорит он.  
Дрейк делает шаг, делает второй и третий. Он смотрит неотрывно на эту дыру, на старую открытую рану.  
Должно быть, было больно, думает он.  
Синяки похожи на черничный сок, думает он.  
— Внутри динозавра, — неожиданно произносит Дрейк, голос становится тихим, будто он боится, что кто-то, кто не должен, услышит его. Шепчет: — Он не найдёт меня внутри динозавра.   
Если сидеть очень тихо.

 

— Это был ледоруб с красной ручкой, — говорит Дрейк. — Даже не представляю, где он его взял. Он ударил его раз десять точно. Звук был такой влажный и с прихрустом. Если не смотреть вниз, можно было подумать, что там просто свиная туша.  
Закат гаснет, оставляя лиловые остывающие полосы на предметах.  
Перед Дрейком на столе лежит голова динозавра. Резиновая, за два девяносто в магазине розыгрышей на соседней улице. Тусклый оранжевый пластик глаз гаснет, ловя последние солнечные лучи.  
— Мне никогда не приходило в голову искать что-то об отце в базе данных полиции, — продолжает Дрейк, вытягиваясь в огромном скрипучем кресле. — И не пришло бы, наверное. Тот человек, у него был пистолет, он валялся в крови рядом. Может быть, это была самозащита и отец искал меня, чтобы я рассказал это.   
Диктофон шуршит плёнкой. Полчаса назад Дрейк слушает собственный испуганный тихий голос, повторяющий как защитную мантру, заклиненно: «внутри динозавра». Покажи Трафальгар это раньше, он бы не узнал себя, пожалуй, и уж тем более не понял смысла.  
— Это не ваша вина, — говорит Трафальгар.  
Ещё он говорит о защитных рефлексах и запертых воспоминаниях. Дрейк видит это не впервые, не впервые слышит слова «диссоциативная амнезия», но ни одну болезнь нельзя примерить на себя, пока она не случится на самом деле.  
— Я знаю, — кивает он.  
Поднимает руку и рассматривает её.  
За окнами лежит в осколках Пангея, остывающая под тонким пухом снега, уходящая в свой ледниковый период, долгий и полный покоя и пустых снов.


End file.
